


Wings

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A reunion.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cream_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Cream_Pudding’s “Set in Radiant Gardens, Cloud coming back from a day of doing hard restoration work. He hears Aerith's voice through the doors as he draws closer to wherever they usually hang out after a long day of work. She sounds excited and flustered and then Cloud hears it... a laugh he hasn't heard in... is memory doens't even recall. It almost gives him a heart attack. He runs the rest of the way, busts through a door or whatever and there in whatever evocative languageyou choose is Zack wearing a massive smile. Their eyes lock and both men don't know what to do or how to feel and there's a fucking MASSIVE hug” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html?thread=11430#cmt11430). This is an AU where the FF7 people are originally from the FF7 universe rather than Radiant Garden and Zack later wound up there too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His shoulder’s getting sore, but that’s nothing new—Cloud massages it beneath his collar as he wanders through the mostly-empty streets of Radiant Garden. It’s still strange to call it that, even though that was its first name—he’s so used to _Hollow Bastion_ , and that title fit better for him. He was _hollow_ when he first arrived. He doesn’t feel much better now, but he’s trying.

His footsteps are heavy, his breathing still a little hard. The air smells fresh and clean, devoid of the smoke and ash it used to carry too often, and it’s quiet. The town isn’t barren anymore, but the population’s small and peaceful. Cloud passes through the commercial district and into the residential area. After a long day of helping the Restoration Committee, he’s more than ready for bed. He just wants to plop facedown onto a mattress and not have to look at anyone else for a good five hours, six if he’s lucky.

It isn’t until he’s nearing the boarding house he’s staying at that voices reach him. The windows of the two-story abode are open, even though it’s well past dark and the bugs will be out. Aerith’s well-tended flowers are curling happily along the sills. Cloud keeps moving, then falters. 

Aerith’s soft voice pauses, and a hearty, delighted laugh bubbles up in the silence. Cloud’s entire body heats. His eyes widen, lips parting, memories surging in—he hasn’t heard that voice in what feels like forever. He can’t even be sure it is _that_ laugh. His heart’s clenching, but he lets out a long, shaken breath, and tries to will himself to relax, because he can’t handle any more disappointment in his life. 

There’s no sense getting his hopes up. He lets his hands ball into fists at his side, seized up with tension, and he pushes forward. Aerith must have company over, someone Cloud’s never met before, someone strong and cheery and everything that Cloud _isn’t_ despite every effort—

He opens the door and rounds the dark wood corner into the brickwork kitchen, only to freeze in his tracks. 

Aerith looks over at him and smiles. For once, Cloud barely sees her. 

His mouth opens, but he doesn’t have the words. Zack Fair’s enormous smile is the most beautiful thing that Cloud’s ever seen.

Their eyes lock. Cloud’s at a loss. Zack is everything that he remembers—strong, built, tall and handsome, all jet-black hair and big blue eyes. His dark clothes perfectly hug his frame, a gilded sheath strapped to his back. He offers simply: “Hey.”

That voice undoes Cloud. The next thing he knows, he’s flown across the kitchen. He wraps both arms around Zack and pulls him as close as possible, crushing their bodies together, his chin ducking over Zack’s shoulder and digging into the side of Zack’s face. The warmth is unbelievable. Zack’s gloved hands rise to his back and rub in soothing circles. Cloud looked for _so long_.

When they detangle, Zack brushes a kiss over Cloud’s cheek. Cloud can’t even fathom that yet. He turns his face away when he realizes that he’s crying. 

Zack pulls him back in. 

This time, Cloud won’t let go.


End file.
